Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3/@comment-19005049-20140712184344
Bridget lehnte mit dem Kopf an der kühlen Fensterscheibe, mit einem Ohr lauschte sie dem Regenprasseln, mit dem anderen, den Klängen von Everything I do von Bryan Adams. "Was ist los?", ein junger Mann kam in den Raum, in der Hand zwei Tassen, aus denen Dampf aufstieg. Er betrachtete die Jägerin einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sich neben sie auf die Fensterbank setzte. Ihr Haar fiel ihr in nassen Locken auf die Schultern bis zur Hüfte, sie hatte gerade geduscht, sie trug eine kurze Schlafanzughose und einen viel zu weiten Pullover, den er ihr gegeben hatte. Die Beine hatte sie angewinkelt und hielt sie mit den Armen umfasst. Der andere Jäger reichte ihr eine Tasse. "Gewitter erinnern mich an die Schlacht mit den Engeln." Gewitter erinnern mich an Mei. '' Den zweiten Teil des Satzes, behielt sie für sich, es hätte Jason bloß verletzt. Er wusste nichts von der Geschichte zwischen Mei und ihr. "Diese Schlacht ist schon so lange her, warum schaffst du es nicht, sie hinter dir zu lassen?" "Weil... Dieser eine Engel geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hat mich so wütend angesehen, und das Schlimmste ist, er hatte Recht! Ich habe Cas getötet." Jason stellte seine Tasse ab und zog Bridget zu sich. Dann legte er die Arme um sie und das Kinn auf ihren Kopf. "Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Hör auf dir Vorwürfe deswegen zu machen. Eigentlich sollten wir feiern!" "Ich wüsste nicht, wieso." "Du hast dein Abitur geschafft und deine Führerscheinprüfung bestanden!" ''"Ich werde dir jetzt zeigen, wie man Auto fährt." Meis Stimme hallte durch Bridgets Kopf. Sie schloss die Augen. "Ja. Ich bin eine Siebzehnjährige mit Führerschein und Abitur, die nicht weiß, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen soll." "Als ich dich kennengelernt habe, warst du eine Sechzehnjährige Jägerin ohne Abitur und Führerschein, die eine Gruppe Jugendlicher als ihre Familie bezeichnet hat. Du hast dich verändert.", Jason küsste Bridget auf den Kopf. Sie hätte so glücklich sein müssen. Jason war lieb, verständnisvoll und romantisch, alles was ein Mädchen sich wünscht. Und doch, bei jeder Berührung, bei jedem sanften Blick glitten ihre Gedanken zu dem Engelskind, welches ihr Leben verändert hatte. "Ich kann das gerade nicht. Es tut mir so Leid, Jason." Bridget machte sich von dem anderen Jäger los und stand auf, doch Jason hielt sie auf. "Hör auf. Das hier wird nie funktionieren, wenn du dir weiterhin selbst verbietest, glücklich zu sein. Klammere doch diese verdammte Gruppe endlich mal aus deinen Gedanken aus! Sie haben dir vielleicht ein Familiengefühl gegeben, aber glaube mir, sie haben viel kaputt gemacht. Tief in dir drin. Ich weiß das, auch wenn du nicht darüber sprichst." Das Lied von Bryan Adams ging über zu'' Just give me a reason''. "Das ist 'ne verdammt schnulzige Klischee-Liste.", Bridget lächelte und verdrehte die Augen. Jason lächelte ebenfalls und stand auf. Er klickte auf 'Überspringen' und The Power of love von Laura Brannigan folgte. Dann legte er die Arme um Bridget und begann mit ihr zu tanzen. "Da hast du ein Klischee." Und dann konnte Bridget nicht anders, als zu lachen.